Rex the Dinosaur
Rex is the main antagonist in the series Five Nights At Rex Appearance General(FNAR1) Rex Is a 8'6' saurian animatronic. he has tech from every location, face-plates, spring-locks, optical scanners, he has a USB hacking device in his tongue, and "anti-terrorist" features, he is golden with an orange under-belly, he has black eyes, with neon yellow lights signifying the pupil FNAR2 Rex now has severe withering from his chin down, the endoskeleton legs are clearly visible. his left eye is dangling out of its socket, his jaw is unhinged on one side, revealing wires that hold it up. his faceplates are more visible due to the withering, his left forearm is gone and is just a metal rod. his torso endoskeleton reveals to have a storage tank in it. his voice now sounds more gravelly and he mostly whispers. Lockup(FNAR3) Rex seems similar to Springtrap, with the glaring exception that there is no Corpse inside of the costume. his eyes are back together but are a Steely grey instead of the neon yellow. he his face plates and storage tank seem to have been torn off revealing the wires that held them. Empty One(fnar 1-2) Rex's original springlock costume, broken and withered, it is empty and sits slumped like golden freddy, but the head facing downwards, slowly turning up to face the player, it has wires and costume parts jutting out of almost every joint, it also has one glass eye with a golden iris, and wears a charcoal grey bowtie. Personality Rex has been reset for every location, but also retains the base of each, they are as follows; friend of Fred bear, love interest of Circus Baby, Brother of Bonnie(older), and leader of the "Band-O-Zoic era" band (current) he is kind, loyal, and a bit obsessive, he has a southern accent. he attacks the night-guard because of what he was programmed to do by charlie (which was to kill William)but an unfixable glitch prevents him from seeing them differently. he constantly hears the puppets voice telling him to kill people. Behavior (FNAR1) Rex will start on Night 2, he works the same way as Spring-Trap, seeing as he must be lured away from the office with a noise that sounds like mix between Fredbear, Circus Baby, and Bonnie. Rex must be lured to different rooms or he will realize he's being tricked. when the power goes out Rex will come to the office through the vents and search the office, the player must stay completely still or Rex will find and end the night. (FNAR2) Rex seems a lot smarter than before, but more skittish. to ward him away you must activate abandoned equipment to send him away, but he will become smarter, the last resort if he is in your office is to flash your light at him 5 times, blinding him and causing him to shut down. he will also enter when power is off, but he can be warded off with the player's phone's flashlight. (FNAR3) Rex will wander around the attraction, acting as if he were Sleepwalking, he seems to be affected by an increase or decrease of heat, though this will cause him to create a "Path" towards the office, requiring the player to sparingly use the thermostat. Quotes (Fnar1) -"I could hear the puppet master's folly, '''I corrected it.'"'' -"They say the sinful hear the screams of the damned, tell me, what do you hear?" -"You know how my sight works', then you shouldn't have moved." -'''''Hums to the tune of "hall of the mountain king", then laughs. -''"Its time for my solo!"'' (Fnar2) -'*slimy hacking coughing noses are heard*' -"Bonnie... Elizabeth? Where are you guys" -"I did. finally I won't hear her damn voice" -"No, Please, No more, I don't want to hurt people" -"Lord, Please, why have I been forsaken?" (Fnar3) -"What... happened... here...?" -"Elizabeth, Bonnie, There you are..." -"Whats... going... on..." -"I'm...So...tired..." -"where is the light?" Trivia * Rex is the only Non-possessed animatronic, but is able to think like a human * he was created when the maker was stuck with a Minecraft skin that was a yellow dragon, and was on a Fnaf server and gained the idea * Rex was originally built by Henry as a back up when the others were broken, he was never used, sealed in a closet in spring-trap's tomb * if played backwards, Rex's jump-scare sounds like him saying "I'm Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you,'' She made me do it"'' * Rex has Athazagoraphobia, the fear of being forgotten, because he was left in a closet for many years Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Males